The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more particularly, to improving water wash methods and systems for gas turbines.
Gas turbine systems typically include a compressor for compressing a working fluid, such as air. The compressed air is injected into a combustor which heats the fluid causing it to expand, and the expanded fluid is forced through a turbine. As the compressor consumes large quantities of air, small quantities of dust, aerosols and water pass through and deposit on the compressor (e.g., deposit onto blades of the compressor). These deposits may impede airflow through the compressor and degrade overall performance of the gas turbine system over time. Therefore, gas turbine engines may be periodically washed to clean and remove contaminants from the compressor; such operations are referred to as an offline wash operation or an online wash operation. The offline wash operation is performed while the gas turbine engine is shutdown. Contrarily, the on-line water wash operation allows the compressor wash to be performed while the engine is in operation, but degrades performance of the gas turbine system somewhat. There is a desire, therefore, for a water wash system that provides for more effective cleaning of turbine compressors, and improves water wash methods and systems.